Reasoning
by Ithoughthiswaslove
Summary: Lacey Riarra is a normal girl sent to live with the Cullens. Little does she know, Carlisle is bringing her there to study how humans turn into wolves. After she phases, Nessie's and Jacob's son Ethan is in for a big suprise. 18 years after BD. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**I do not own twilight! I only own Lacey! She's mine! ALL MINE!**

***children*-Silly nikki! Trix are for kids!**

***me*- NO! THEY'RE MINE! (kills children) Uh...(looks around, then runs) I DID NOTHING!**

**So yeah. that disclaimer basically means that I'm the T rabbit, a murderer, a liar, and a coward. But I'm not Stephanie Meyer!**

_'Living here is going to be torture_!' I thought to myself, while pulling up a narrow road, surroundied by green trees, and long, tiwsted foliage. Oh great! It's an alien planet! I hate my damn much. _Sigh..._

_Bloody hell. Why me?!_

This was going to be impossible to live in. It was so wet and cold! I didn't want to be here. Not one bit. Why did i except to go here? Oh yeah, I have no family. Still though!

I stared blankly at the large Victorian house in front of me. How hard could it be? Only a few weeks Lacy....Okay..a few years, but what's really the difference? Okay, a ton, but you can do this! Stop being a wimp and go! A shiver ran down my spine as _his _voice entered my brain.

_**'Just go Lacy. Just leave.'**_I shook my head, beginning to hyperventilate as the memory began pounding on the wall of my brain. _No. Can't...let-_

_-it was already too late. the memory flooded my thoughts, and I blanked out as the pain overwhelmed me._

_*******_

_**I had a great life. I had a loving mother, and a caring boyfriend. **_

_**We both had our secrets, some of which the other knew. I knew Jame's biggest secret though. Something I usually didn't think about. Despite his huge secret, and his wife who had no clue of our relationship, we had a wonderful two year run, until one day, he ran off to catch someone. He said he loved her; he wanted her. Her name was Isabella, and his wife, Victoria, didn't mind one bit. She even helped him. I couldn't comprehend that.**_

_**"Lacey..." He began coldly, his beautiful features wiped of emotion. "Go." I shook my head, placing my hands on his cold, rock hard chest, my eyes brimming with tears. "No James. I love you. Please! You don't need Isabella! Have me! Have me and Victoria! Anything!" I cried, clutching onto him. James shook my off, his right hand pressing against my shoulder.**_

_**"I'm sorry." He wasn't. His eyes looked emotionless and unregretful of his decision to leave me for this 'Isabella' girl. I bet she was beatiful like him, or even more if that was possible. I flinched at feeling completely idiotic for thinking he loved me by this point.**_

_**"Lacey. I don't want you anymore." His words played through me like a broken record.**_

_**"You...don't...want me?" His eyes were now cold, no longer filled with that empty, emotionless crimson, now replaced with annoyance and hatred, his crimson eyes turning a black shade..**_

_**"No." **_

_**That's when my world came crashing down.**_

_*******_

I was awoken from my dream like state by a hand shaking my shoulder lightly. I shot up, my eyes blurred from tears, and my throat dry from sobbing. I hated times like this. When I felt like shit, and just wanted to drown in my very own misery, and people just couldn't leave me alone for five damn minutes so I could cry. There wasa man standing above my convertible, looking at me with a strange, twisted up expression. The man was beautiful. Beautiful enough that if Adonis came into the room, his ego would be blown into a million pieces. He had disheveled bronze hair and his eyes were wide and a deep ocher shade, shining. His face was angular, and his skin. It was Pale, almost sickly pale. His skin looked rock hard, yet soft, like satin over steel.

"Who are you?" He practically gowled out, his teeth clenched a bit in anger.

"I am Lacy. Lacy Riiara." I said, shaking. The man looked hostile. He looked furious. I stared into his eyes with a scared expression, as I started to remember a conversation that James and I once had.

_**"Stupid golden eyes are going to take Bella away from me." **_

_**"Can't you just take her? I mean...because of your-" He cut me off.**_

_**"They're just like me Lacey." His tone was angry. I understood then-**_

_He looked like a vampire._

_- -_

_- -_

**NA! So yeah, I basically made this a bit longer. I re did it so you could understand a lot of her story. This is a prologue! I'm going to the next chapter now to re do!**

**Review! press the little used-to-be-green button and I'll give you a virtual orange!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! I updated two stories tonight! and its like 11 42 right now..LOL my mum is having like hysterias in the living room coz im supposed to go to sleep. I will after my update for Reasoning OF COURSE! like finally right? I got the update, and have the idea for it now. YAYYYY! There are spelling mistakes, but oh well!!!! XD.....Okay so i updated two chapters on expectant and one on reasoning. so enjoy this! OH!! Before i ferget. This is many years after BD. Because Jake and Nessie already have a kid, and nessie is actually ninteen. Like actually thats not a cover story or anything ;) I got a great idea when I made Nessie have a kid. But You'll figure it out..(Psst...SPOLER! Lacey is a Werewolf...Hes a boy..she is a girl...FIGURE IT OUT!)**

**ENJOYYYYYY!**

_--_

_--_

_He looked like a Vampire._

--

--

Gently, I gulped, and walked out of the Mercedes Benz I drove in to get to La Push,and into the large victorian home I woul now call mine. I Grabbed my neon bagage, and walked cautiously into the house. The man I had seen before. That vampire, as I called him, relaxed in front of me as he saw another house resident.

"Bella." He smiled as he kissed her forhead gently. She giggle absentmindedly, and wrapped her thin pale arms around his waist. I clutched my chest as the unconfortable twisting and breaking almost swallowed me into the darkness again. The Misster Vampire guy reminded me so much of..._him._ And it hurt to even think about him, or any of them. I shivered, and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Oh!" the girl laughed. "You must be Lacy. I'm Bella. Bella Cullen. This is my boyfriend Edward." She smiled brightly. Edward smiled down at her to, and I, again had to wrap an arm around my chest as the peices began to fall apart inside myself painfully. The girl looked at my arm, back up at me, to Edward, then back at my arm. She dragged me through the house, a bit wide eyed.

"This is the living room. over there are Jasper and Emmett playing the Wii." She pointed to a burly man, about six foot six, with dark curly hair, and a tall lean man, with crazy blond hair. they were both playing Wii sports boxing, getting all into it, yelling and screaming at eachother. Suddenly, Emmett's remote flew out of his hand and into the TV, shattering it. I gasped, but started giggling when everyone laughed.

"AGAIN?" Jasper bellowed. "Why?!" He dramaticly went to his knees, and looked at the sky with arms in the air. he noticed my presents and stood up. He casually made his way over to me like none of it even happened. I raised an eyebrow at Bella, but she shrugged.

"Hi. I'm Jasper. You must be Lacy right?" I nodded nervously. "Well welcome to the family!" He laughed. The burly one stepped forward. I backed up a bit, defensively. I felt intimidated, completely intimidated. He was _huge._

"I'm Emmett. Your lacy, let's go have a pillow fight!" Again, I raised in eyebrow at Bella.

"He wants to have a pillow fight with a younger girl since we're all way to mature." She laughed, and I joined in.

"Anytime."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Really." I chuckled.

"So. Let's keep going." We carefully turned the corner and walked up a very large flight of stairs and turned into a large hallway. I spotted a black door, and walked forward to it. A bright red sign with beutiful white hand writing said:

**Nessie's Room Stay out! That means YOU Emmett!**

I laughed loudly. Edward rolled his eyes and laughed without humor. I was just about to knock when Edward barged right in, interupting a girl with bronze hair and deep chocolate eyes from playing her guitar. She turned around with a very annoyed expression, but when ahe saw me, she stood up exitedly and ran over, bringing me into a large hug. She pulled back and smiled warmly.

"Hi Lacey. I'm Renesmee. But you can call me Nessie. Everyone does." she looked Pointedly at Bella who was rolling her eyes muttering something under her breath. I laughed, and looked around her room casually. It was black and red, with a loft bed and a desk under. It had patched of white around, but it was perfect. She chuckled as edward stomped from the room. I raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. Soon enough everyone else left, and Bella told Nessie to show me around a bit.

"So how old are you Miss Lacey?"

"Sixteen, you?" I looked at her curiously. She looked like she was about seventeen, eighteen maybe...

"Nineteen. JAKEY!" She screamed at the last part which freaked me out. A huge man walked in and kissed Nessie's Lips lightly. I felt the tug yet again at my fragile haert, and wrapped my arm around my torso. _Don't worry honey. forever and forever..._I shivered.

I whimpered quiet enough that I didn't think anyone would hear. unfortunatly, "Jakey's" head shot up and took in the sight of me with my arm around my torso, whimpereing and cowering away from reality. He gasped. Something shook him away from me, because he said:

"I'll be right back, nice to meet you Lacey."

With that, he ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Well. Want to meet Ethan?" she asked. I nodded absenmindedly, while I cautiously removed the arm from my chest, and continued walking forward to meet this so-called Ethan. she led me to a door that said:

**Ethan's Room Stay out! That means YOU Emmett! **

I laughed probably as hard as I could, because it said the exact same thing on Nessie's Bedroom. She Bursted into his room, and yelled.

"ETHAN! LACEY IS HERE! COME ON GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASS!"

"But mo-om" I laughed. She looked at me, terrified. I shrugged.

"I'm Nessie Ethan Not your Mom." She laughed nervously. he shot up in bed, and i realized he had no clothes whatsoever.

"OHHHHHH! I get it now-"

"Yes Yes I know. now get dressed. I don't think Lacey wants to see Ethan Jr..."

"Shutup!" He yelled defensively, as he looked over at me, and with eyes wide, he said,

"This is Lacey? Well nice to meet you." He gave me a genuine smile. As he turned to talk to his mother, I stared at him.

I took this chance to look at him. and boy, did I like what I saw...

He had deep brown eyes, much like Nessie's. I looked up at his jet black hair and smiled. His hair was cropped short and sticking up all over it was probably the cutest hair I had ever seen. His skin looked so soft, and smooth. like even with rock hard abs, that hard rock would still be under velveted skin. Like touching a stone covered in silk. His skin was tanned, but not a sick kind of tan. A tan that could pass off as a shade of dark caramel. It was almost the perfect shade. Not too Light, not too dark. He was beautiful. If men can be beautiful that is.

He had no clothes, which was a bit awkward, but a blanket was twisted around his legs, and up to about his belly button, so I wasn't seeying any..well you know. He smiled at me and said,

"Im Ethan Black."

Well hell-oo Ethan...

**Clcik it, otherwise I will make The volturi go all ape Shit On You!**

**V**


	3. I am sorry

**Author's Note Only For Now!**

**Alright...I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in so long! And I feel just so bad! I have been wroking on my story Scarred Love (On my other account, link on profile if you wanna check it out) It has like...102 reviews, and I just got chapter 7 on...how epic is that? ^_^**

**Well, then, I couldn't help but remembering my other account and was just like *alm forehead* DOH!**

**This Authors note will be replaced with the next chapter soon (today, tomorow).**

**I am very sorry for the trouble of not updating...**

**NIkki**


End file.
